The Reaper and the Brain
by ArchFaith
Summary: A rather nonsensical Grim & Evil fic about Grim and Hector doing some dirty business, fighting, and making up. Take a look if you wanna see of the few or only! Grim & Evil fics out there.


Disclaimer: All Grim Evil elements are owned by whoever owns them.

Note: People! Just notice that this is something my friend and I came up with when we were bored and I was rambling on the phone. So he wrote it down. Then he didn't want it anymore, so I thought, well, why waste a perfectly good story? This is the edited version, btw...and remember, I didn't put ANY effort into this.

**Update: 2/21/05** Teehee. This story's gotten a lot of hmm...interesting reviews. I don't blame them! Actually, this fic is so bad a site called "The Realms of Turquoise Phoenix" has MSTed it! I'm actually kinda flattered...it's not everyday someone picks your fic for such an "honor". If you'd like to see the MST, go here: www. sitefights. com/community/fantasy/turquoisephoenix/StandAloneMST3.shtml (remove the spaces!)

The Reaper and the Brain  
dictated by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn) to Moon Prince

Once in the neighborhood of Endsville, there was a bear named Hector. Hector was a pretty evil guy, but he desperately wanted to meet a friend. One day, Hector was walking in the hospital, when he saw a figure dressed in black walking down the hall, mumbling something about a cheeseburger. Hector quickly asked, "Who are you?"

The "thing" turned around and replied, "Who is asking?" Hector answered, "I'm asking. My name is Hector con Carne. What's your name?"

"My name is Grim. Grim Reaper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grim liked Hector already. He sat and talked to Hector all night, They got to know each other very well, and even knew some things about each other's family. The next day they went to visit Grim's family. Grim lived with two kids named Billy and Mandy. Billy and Mandy made Hector sit down and questioned him, to find out more about him. They found out that he loved to work, so Grim asked him if he wanted to work with him...Hector said he would love to!

Grim's job was to go out at night and take people who had died with him Hector was very very happy about the fact that he was able to get his own robe and scythe. They both made a great couple They worked every night and took people in.

Finally, they became too close. Hector began to mess around way too much and annoy Grim. One night, Grim brought Hector somewhere else. Grim had told him that he was getting a little too annoying and that he couldn't work like this. Hector felt bad. He thought that Grim was a really bad person and that they would never like each other again. He was MAD! He also felt that everything that Grim had said about how much they enjoyed each other a lot, was a lie. Hector had a lot of anger that suddenly built up inside of him. Grim had said that he thinks they ought to split up and not hang around each other anymore. Hector spit at Grim with an attitude!

Grim said, "Look pal, don't get mad at me because YOU'RE annoying."

Hector got really mad and attacked Grim. Innocent bystanders called the police. This fight was getting bad. They both shot at each other with attempts to kill. Police came and sent them both to jail. Even though Grim really didn't do anything wrong, but since he was apart of the fight, he was put in jail.

They both had to say in jail for a while and they didn't like the fact that their friendship was broken...but "Oh well," the both stated. They didn't mind all THAT much as to become friends again.

An hour passed and the police officer decided to let them out of jail. Long after that for some strange reason, they hooked up. Weeks after that, they decided to get married and start a family. They had their first honeymoon in Disneyland. Later they bought a house in the suburbs. A few years after that, GR found out that he was gonna have a baby! He and Hector were overjoyed! They decided to name their baby girl Angela. Angela grew up to be a fine young reaper following along in one of her dads footsteps.

Angela, with brown bear hair and a skeleton body, the guys sure do dig her!

One day Grim had a special job assigned to him. This time he was supposed to take someone very stupid. He thought he needed help so decided to take Hector with him, hoping he wouldn't cause any trouble this time! But Hector didn't want to leave poor little Angela alone in the house all by herself. So Grim decided to bring both of them along with him to complete the job. They did. Angela did well for her first time and will look forward to doing this in the future. Angela wears a pink robe with a tube on top of her head with a brain in it. And she's wearing robe with a bow on it...Just like her parents!

Note: Remember, me and my demented amigo wrote this at midnight while we were falling asleep. I had just started my Grim Evil sugar rush and wanted to write a Grim/Hector slash fic. So...yeah. This is by no means a good story, so don't rate me too harshly, okay? C'mon, didn't ya laugh just a little?


End file.
